degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-4109358-20150425160917
Bored so Top 10 OTPs + Mini essays 1. Jim/Pam - One of the greatest love stories ever told, hands down. It took 4 seasons for them to finally go on a date, but it was all worth the wait. There was no cheating, disrespect, lies, or anything. Their relationship was built on friendship from the start and being the two most sane people in their workplace and slowly developing into something more. Their wedding was beautiful because Jim didn't give any fucks that Pam was a "mess" (she still looked fab) and she was the most beautiful bride no matter what she looked like. Hell, he even cut his tie in half to make Pam feel better. They had their "official" wedding on a boat instead of in front of their loved ones because they wanted it to be special to them and then they had a repeat in front of everyone with their shenanigans, haha. Yes, they had a huge dispute towards the end of the series, but they worked it out realistically and didn't do anything that could taint their relationship. They were endgame in an authentic way and their love story is worth the ride. 2. April/Andy - Real relationship goals right here. I absolutely adore(d) them from start to finish, hands down. First off, before April, Andy was such a piece of shit. He was lazy, kind of stalkerish towards his ex-girlfriend, and just annoying over all. But April really rubbed off on him. He became a much more tolerable person and even pursued his dream of becoming a cop. April supported him 100%, even when he didn't succeed. April also benefited from this relationship too. She's always been cold and not the most loving person in the world, but one thing's for sure is that she absolute loves and adores Andy to death and that won't ever change. Their relationship overall is HEALTHY, adorable, hilarious, fun, and just beautiful. 3. Ian/Mickey - Ugh... I'm so bitter about what happened in the S5 finale, but I'll still hold out for them nonetheless. They're for sure one of my most problematic OTPs (if not, probably the most), but they have a beautiful and complex love story despite that. Ian has truly helped Mickey become a better person and has even inspired Mickey to open himself up to the world and accept who he is and how he was born. Mickey's also become a much more empathetic, loving, and kind person because of Ian. Once Mickey saw how horrible Ian's Bipolar Disorder was and now it's taken a toll on their relationship, and how drinking it all way wouldn't make matters better at all, he stepped up and took care of Ian as best he could. Which in fact is something I personally would never have imagined the Mickey from earlier seasons doing. I hope their relationship survives in the future despite what happened in the S5 finale because it should not end on that note at all. 4. Freddie/Effy - Oh lord